g_idlefandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Matter
Don't Matter (also known as: Splendid Rivers & Mountains or Hualyeogangsan; Hangul: 화려강산) is a song by Team Strong & Gorgeous of the South Korean survival show Produce 101. It's the third track in the mini-album, "35 Girls 5 Concepts". Practicing Contestants *Kwon Eun Bin *Kim Ju Na *Kim Hyeong Eun *Lee Su Hyeon *'Jeon So Yeon' *Lee Hae In *Kim Seo Kyoung Background Produce 101 is a South Korean survival show that aired on Mnet from January to April in 2016 where 101 female trainees from various entertainment companies competed to debut in an 11-member girl group which would promote for a year under YMC Entertainment. On the 8th episode, the remaining trainees were given 5 new songs from 5 different producers, each a different genre. They were tasked to perform these songs live in front of an audience of 3000. Lyrics Hangul= 내 인생 창창해 갈 길 멀어 가다봄 가끔 바보들 태클 걸어 그럼 그냥 피해 기분만 더러우니까 그냥 네에에 네에에 좀 놀아주니까 오 저런 착각하지마 얘 좀 봐 어머 넌 저기 bottom 난 top model Play no game game I don’t think you know me 미안한데 날 아니 근데 왜 떠들어대니 옜다 관심 You don’t matter Oh baby, Oh honey 설마 혹시 나 좋아그러니 Oh No, no, no, no, no No thank you, You don’t matter nah You You You You You 그리고 Me Me Me Me Me 우리는 We We We We We Can’t be friend that’s the end of story You You You You You 그리고 Me Me Me Me Me 우리는 We We We We We Can‘t be friend 저기요 저 아세요? 나도 날 모르는데 네가 뭘 알어 근데 왜 뒤에서 Blah Blah Say it to my face face 예의는 있는데 버릇이 없어 그런 널 보는 내 기분 뭐랄까 흠 마치 어제 새로 했는데 부러진 손톱 네일 네일 I don’t think you know me 미안한데 날 아니 근데 왜 떠들어대니 옜다 관심 You don’t matter Oh baby, Oh honey 설마 혹시 나 좋아그러니 Oh No, no, no, no, no No thank you, You don’t matter nah 테스트기에 빨간빛이 빙글빙글 돌고 있잖아 아무리 떠들어봤자 안들려 사실 너희들의 시선을 즐겨 오늘은 여기까지만 말할게 Cuz you don’t matter I say you don’t matter not my level I don’t think you know me 미안한데 날 아니 근데 왜 떠들어대니 옜다 관심 You don’t matter Oh baby, Oh honey 설마 혹시 나 좋아그러니 Oh No, no, no, no, no No thank you, You don’t matter nah You You You You You 그리고 Me Me Me Me Me 우리는 We We We We We Can‘t be friend, that’s the end of story You You You You You 그리고 Me Me Me Me Me 우리는 We We We We We Can‘t be friend |-|Romanization= nae insaeng changchanghae gal gil meoreo gadabom gakkeum babodeul taekeul georeo georeom geunyang pihae gibunman deoreounikka geunyang ne-eh-eh ne-eh-eh jom norajunikka o jeoreon chakgakhajima yae jom bwa eomeo neon jeogi bottom nan top model Play no game game I don’t think you know me mianhande nal ani geunde wae tteodeureodaeni yetda gwansim You don’t matter Oh baby, Oh honey seolma hoksi na johageureoni Oh No, no, no, no, no No thank you, You don’t matter nah You You You You You geurigo Me Me Me Me Me urineun We We We We We Can‘t be friend, that’s the end of story You You You You You geurigo Me Me Me Me Me urineun We We We We We Can‘t be friend jeogiyo jeo aseyo? nado nal moreuneunde nega mwol areo geunde wae dwieseo Blah Blah Say it to my face face yeuineun inneunde beoreusi eobseo geureon neol boneun nae gibun mworalkka heum machi eoje saero haenneunde bureojin sontop nail nail I don’t think you know me mianhande nal ani geunde wae tteodeureodaeni yetda gwansim You don’t matter Oh baby, Oh honey seolma hoksi na johageureoni Oh No, no, no, no, no No thank you, You don’t matter nah testgie ppalganbichi binggeulbinggeul dolgo itjanha amuri tteodeureobwatja andeullyeo sasil neohoedeurui siseoneul jeulgyeo oneureun yeogikkajiman malhalge Cuz you don’t matter I say you don’t matter not my level I don’t think you know me mianhande nal ani geunde wae tteodeureodaeni yetda gwansim You don’t matter Oh baby, Oh honey seolma hoksi na johageureoni Oh No, no, no, no, no No thank you, You don’t matter nah You You You You You geurigo Me Me Me Me Me urineun We We We We We Can‘t be friend, that’s the end of story You You You You You geurigo Me Me Me Me Me urineun We We We We We Can‘t be friend Trivia * "Don't Matter" is performed by Team Strong & Gorgeous (Kwon Eun Bin, Kim Ju Na, Kim Hyeong Eun, Lee Su Hyeon, Jeon So Yeon, Lee Hae In & Kim Seo Kyoung) *"Don't Matter" charted at #30 on the Gaon Digital Chart. Videos 160318 Soyeon with Team Strong & Gorgeous Dont matter Produce 101 EP.09 Concept Evaluation Category:Soyeon Category:Songs Category:Produce 101 Category:2016 releases